Freenode IRC
WARNING THIS ARTICLE MAY HAVE DETAILS THAT SOME PEOPLE WOULD FIND OFFENSIVE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE OFFENDED BY CERTAIN DETAILS IN THIS ARTICLE, WE ADVISE THAT YOU DON'T READ THIS ARTICLE. READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK. How the Wiki was started 'History of the NetBook laptops' Freenode IRC was one of the reasons that this Wiki was created. It all began some time in September, 2009... Morpheus3000 was in the 9th Grade in Australia. Since 2009, 9th Graders in public schools have been recieving NetBook laptops from their schools for the experience of a new kind of learning. Teacher's got them, too. However, for students, there was a catch: these NetBooks have pre-installed filtering proxys that prevent the people using them from accessing certain sites. For example, sites that include porn, games, downloads, proxy avoidance, public media, etc are all blocked. However, the pre-installed filtering proxys were updated half-way through 2010 and as a result, it's blocking certain custom-installed programs and certain games, too. Now, the only games that could be played were the ones downloaded into Flash Player files. A month after the pre-installed filtering proxys were updated, it was discovered that the blocked games and some of the blocked programs could be played when hiding/storing them in one of the program folders for Adobe Photoshop. This was fixed up at the beginning of 2011. The games that were already blocked have yet again been unplayable on the Netbook laptops since then. 'The discovery of Freenode IRC' In late 2009, some friends from one of Morpheus3000's classes showed him the only chat site that wasn't blocked by the NetBook's pre-installed proxys: Freenode IRC. The site was found at http://irc.wikia.com and it was a download-free CGI:IRC client. The first Freenode IRC channel Morpheus3000 ever joined was [ #wikia-zelda ]. When Morpheus3000 discovered that [ #wikia-zelda ] had their own Wiki (http://zelda.wikia.com), he asked them how to make one. They told him how and Morpheus3000 made his first Wiki. His first Wiki didn't work out for him, so he made a second Wiki. The second Wiki didn't work out for him either. Then he decided to make the Morphopedia Wiki. A few weeks after Morpheus3000 started using IRC, he learned about the joys of trolling and spamming. He has been banned from multiple channels multiple times before. He was even K-Lined (IP was banned from the network) a few times. He is a master of ban-evasion, but he has ceased to evade bans since late February, 2012. In early 2010, the CGI:IRC client stopped working, but luckily, Morpheus3000's IRC friend, JoshuaP knew another online download-free client: QWebIRC. JoshuaP told Morpheus3000 to go to http://webchat.freenode.net, but the site was blocked by the NetBook's pre-installed filtering proxy. JoshuaP told Morpheus3000 to double-click on an icon in his computer that says "Run" underneath it, type "cmd" and then hit Enter. Once he did that, JoshuaP told him to type "ping http://webchat.freenode.net" and type the given site IP into the URL bar in Internet Explorer. Morpheus3000 did that and it worked! He used Run to bypass a pre-installed filtering proxy. However, it doesn't count as hacking because it's not a hack. In mid-2010, Morpheus3000 decided to register his user account so he could make his own channel. The original idea for a channel name was [ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ], but instead, he made [ #Morph3000 ]. He has recruited some allies, made some friends and made his channel permanently active. It's not that popular yet, but hopefully it will be. By late 2011, Morpheus3000 has managed to create over 30 channels for Morphopedia. But because each registered name can only have 30 Founder Statuses (be Founder in 30 channels), Morpheus3000 decided to make three backup accounts. A Freenode Staffer (an IRC guard who enforces the rules) whose name is only known to Morphopedians was given false accusations that Morpheus3000 was using his secondary accounts to evade bans, so njan froze three of Morpheus3000's accounts and let him keep his main account. Morpheus3000 has been complaining about this since it happened (December, 2011), but nothing has been done about it. Because Morpheus3000's backup accounts were frozen, he decided to pass on his excess channels to his most trusted friend on IRC: JoshuaP. Regardless of Morpheus3000's reputation in Freenode IRC, he has still managed to get Automatic Voice Status (Auto-Voice) and Automatic Operator Status (Auto-Op) in a few channels that aren't run by his organisation. 'New Wiki' We created this new Wiki in hope that the Freenode Staffer Njan wouldn't find it. The reason we don't want him reading our new edits in this Wiki is because he keeps K-Lining Morpheus3000 from Freenode IRC. Freenode IRC Channels that Belong to Morphopedia The list below is of all the different channels that belong to the Morphopedian Empire. #[ #Morph3000 (main channel) ] #[ ##Morph3000 ] #[ ###Morph3000 ] #[ #Morph3000-banned ] #[ #Morph3000-spam ] #[ #Morphopedia ] #[ #Morphopedia-Stargate ] #[ #Morphopedia-Military ] #[ #Morphopedia-Trolls ] #[ #Morphopedia-Wiki ] #[ ##RJ_Morph ] #[ #Qekrzuv_Industries ] #[ #Rebel-Alliance ] #[ #HR-KAT ] #[ #Random_Slammin' ] #[ #Princess3000 ] #[ #demon ] #[ #Hu-BLEHH ] #[ ##Hu-BLEHH ] #[ #Ninja-Society ] #[ #Shilo ] #[ ##ryder ] #[ #MockCourtroom ] #[ #griff ] #[ #griff2 ] #[ #Griffy ] 'The Josh3000 Department (J3D)' The J3D is a Morphopedian department run by the Morphopedian Freenode IRC user JoshuaP. He runs his own set of channels in Morphopedia's name. Morpheus3000 helps from time to time, but mainly just keeps an eye on the happening events. There are also a few channels owned by JoshuaP but aren't 'in the J3D. The following set of channels belong to the J3D. #[ #Josh3000 ] #[ ##geekchan ] #[ #The_Hood ] #[ ##FF ] #[ #ChannelNameGoesHere ] #[ #You-Have-Gotta-Be-Kidding-Me ] #[ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ] #[ #Love-Dancing ] 'Freenode IRC Channels Owned by Morphopedian Officers Here's a list of Freenode IRC channels that Morphopedian Military Officers have +F for. #[ ##Anime-Network ] Owned by Dk_user. #[ #tech0 ] Owned by JoshuaP. #[ ##mint ] Owned by JoshuaP. #[ #webcom-online ] Owned by JoshuaP and yofun. #[ ##lolcat ] Owned by EnergY_. #[ ##stuff ] Owned by EnergY_. #[ ##doctors] Owned by EnergY_. #[ #DQTalk ] Owned by DD321123 and Ss14hero. #[ #GamerChat] Owned by Ss14hero and Derpametric. #[ #UnovaRPGtalk ] Owned by DD321123. #[ #KidIcarus ] Owned by DD321123. #[ #SkyrimChat ] Owned by Derpametric. #[ #GamerTalk ] - Owned by Derpametric, DD321123 and Dakudoreamu. #[ #DragonBallChat ] - Owned by Ss14hero. 'MorphServ Channels' Here's a list of channels that our bot, MorphServ3000 has +F for: #[ #MorphServ3000 ] Shared with Morpheus3000. #[ #demons ] Freenode IRC channels where the Morphopedians enjoy to be #[ #NinjaRob ] #[ #PokemonChat ] #[ #SkyrimChat ] #[ ##urbandictionary ] #[ #ninja-wars ] #[ #freenode ] #[ #wookieepedia-social ] #[ ##belz ] #[ ##hi_jack_this ] #[ ##lessthanthree ] #[ #wrongplanet-alt ] #[ #halopedia ] #[ #halo-fanon ] #[ #Koush ] #[ #archlinux.dk ] #[ #Uncyclopedia ] Freenode IRC Channels and Users despised by Morphopedia 'Freenode IRC Channels' In this list, you will find all the Freenode IRC channels which are despised by Morphopedia. You will also read the reason as to why each channel is despised. #[ #defocus ] - Banned by trollish Staffer for no reason. #[ #defocus-uncensored ] - Banned by a trollish Staffer for no reason. #[ #Bitchx ] - Occupied by trolls. #[ #wookieepedia ] - Banned for no reason by a troll. #[ ##urbandictionary ] - Banned for no reason. #[ ##asshat ] - Banned for no reason. Occupied by trolls. #[ ##Onewhohelps-Ops ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##Onewhohelps ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##australia ] Banned by a troll. #[ #Zeldapedia-IRC ] - Banned for no reason. Occupied by trolls. #[ #inportb ] - Banned for no reason. #[ #outhouse ] - Banned for no reason. #[ ##newzealand ] - Banned by trolls. #[ #ThePrivateRoom ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##bots-dev ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##CommunityBot ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##testbots ] - Shol'va channel. #[ #testbot ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##OnewhohelpsBanned ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##dumb ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##OnewhohelpsBot ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##botters ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##Onewhohelps-Banned ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##Onewhohelps-banned-banned ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##bot-lending ] - Shol'va channel. #[ #Random_Slammin ] - Shol'va channel. #[ ##HSQuiz ] - Banned by a troll. #[ #Forcesofnature ] - Banned by a troll. 'Freenode IRC Users' In this list, you will find a list of all the Freenode IRC users who are dispised by all Morphopedians. You will also see the reason why each user is dispised. #'Onewhohelps' - Shol'va (traitor to Morphopedia). #'Njan '- An abusive Freenode Staffer who abuses his power by trolling Morpheus3000 constantly. He has broken Freenode IRC policies and even broken the law on multiple occasions just to troll Morpheus3000. #'Thomas' - A Freenode Staffer who abuses his power by trolling those he doesn't like. #'Toprawa' - A useless wannabe troll who doesn't know how to take a joke. #'Jazzi' - A troll who has suicidal thoughts. #'OWHBot' - A bot which is controlled by a Shol'va. #'CommunityBot' - A bot which is controlled by a Shol'va. #'zPenguin' - A racist troll. Freenode IRC Channels that Morphopedia knows about 'Triple-Hash Channels' This list contains Freenode IRC channels with three hashes in front of their names. #[ ### ] 'Double-Hash Channels' This list contains Freenode IRC channels with two hashes in front of their names. #[ ## ] #[ ##5709-lobby ] #[ ##Alpha_Quadrant ] #[ ##apple ] #[ ##aprs ] #[ ##arabic ] #[ ##aspiefriends ] #[ ##bitcoin-drugs ] #[ ##bootwars ] #[ #botters-lending ] #[ ##botwar ] #[ ##botwars ] #[ ##c ] #[ ##c++ ] #[ ##c++-basic ] #[ ##c++-general ] #[ ##c++-social ] #[ ##chemistry ] #[ ##conlang ] #[ ##conspiracy ] #[ ##defocus ] #[ ##deutsch ] #[ ##DongForce ] #[ ##dragonage ] #[ ##drugs ] #[ ##dumpsterbaby ] #[ ##electronics ] #[ ##English ] #[ ##Furries ] #[ ##iPhone ] #[ ##gentoo-pub ] #[ ##gmail ] #[ ##hamradio ] #[ ##hardware ] #[ ##health ] #[ ##irc ] #[ ##iso-c++ ] #[ ##ispconfig ] #[ ##java ] #[ ##javascript ] #[ ##kindle ] #[ ##linux ] #[ ##mac ] #[ ##math ] #[ ##matrixiumn ] #[ ##mh0 ] #[ ##moruk ] #[ ##namespace ] #[ ##neon ] #[ ##networking ] #[ ##nyuszika7h ] #[ ##philosophy ] #[ ##psychology ] #[ ##physics ] #[ ##reversing ] #[ ##security ] #[ ##ShadowEmpire ] #[ ##Shadowm ] #[ ##silverlight ] #[ ##sopa ] #[ ##tennis ] #[ ##unavailable ] #[ ##unix ] #[ ##urbandictionary-banned ] #[ ##urbanup ] #[ ##userexperience ] #[ ##vi ] #[ ##weather ] #[ ##wikipedia-en ] #[ ##windows ] #[ ##wolfgame ] #[ ##xy ] 'Single-Hash Channels' This list contains Freenode IRC channels with only one hash in front of their names. #[ # ] #[ #2600 ] #[ #AncientBeast ] #[ #android-dev ] #[ #teenchat ] #[ #farmpr0n ] #[ #wrongplanet ] #[ #osdev ] #[ #minecraft ] #[ #neon ] #[ #peerblock ] #[ #truestory ] #[ #conlang ] #[ #Facebook ] #[ #piratenpartei ] #[ #wikimedia ] #[ #kubuntu ] #[ #RubyOnRails ] #[ #conky ] #[ #climagic ] #[ #Healslime-Haven ] #[ #math ] #[ #vmware ] #[ #regex ] #[ #ben10 ] #[ #jesus ] #[ #outhouse ] #[ #domyhomework ] #[ #SilverStripe ] #[ #SilverStribe ] #[ #aspietalk ] #[ #reddit-downtime ] #[ #anonymous ] #[ #MacOSX ] #[ #aspiefriends ] #[ #trekweb ] #[ #admin ] #[ #syria-love ] #[ #Backstage ] #[ #Cyanogenmod ] #[ #DX2 ] #[ #techessentials-tech ] #[ #techessentials-techops ] #[ #freenode-seven ] #[ #facade ] #[ #revolutionary ] #[ #htc-amaze ] #[ #perfm_troll_school ] #[ #hero ] #[ #gentoo-ru ] #[ #reddit-triva ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ #Wookieepedia-agricorps ] #[ #Wookieepedia-inquisitorius ] #[ #WP:AMB ] #[ #WP:Atlas ] #[ #WP:KOTOR ] #[ #WP:LE ] #[ #WP:SWE ] #[ #WP:TOTJ ] #[ #Node.js ] #[ #nodejs ] #[ #occupywallstreet-timeline ] #[ #occupywallstreet ] #[ #shardlinux ] #[ #redmine ] #[ #occupywallst ] #[ #wikia-overflow ] #[ #delink ] #[ #reddit-sex ] #[ #latex ] #[ #reprap ] #[ #health ] #[ #biology ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #Babies ] #[ #pregnancy ] #[ #pregnant ] #[ #bitcoin-dinosaurs ] #[ #debian ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ #handbrake ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ #redhat ] #[ #tor ] #[ #aptosid ] #[ #fabianism ] #[ #linux-cn ] #[ #redhat-cn ] #[ #xastir ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-foyer ] #[ #bitcoin-court ] #[ #mtgoxlive ] #[ #bitcoin-45days ] #[ #bitcoin-drugs ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-eu ] #[ #bitcoin-cad ] #[ #bitcoin-pit ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #cloudstack ] #[ #gna ] #[ #aprsdroid ] #[ #eir ] #[ #freenode-dev ] #[ #weedit ] #[ #cake ] #[ #gnome ] #[ #bitcoin-market ] #[ #slackhappy ] #[ #walter ] #[ #calculus ] #[ #hypergrid ] #[ #cvs ] #[ #unknown-horizons ] #[ #phoronix ] #[ #bitcoin-dev ] #[ #dream ] #[ #mixxx ] #[ #connectbot ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ #firefox ] #[ #kubuntu ] #[ #winehq ] #[ #qemu ] #[ #cisco ] #[ #MacOSX ] #[ #opensolaris ] #[ #reactos ] #[ #ubuntu+1 ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ #ubuntu ] #[ #arduino ] #[ #kindle ] #[ #2 ] #[ #Terrarum ] #[ #dumpsterbaby ] #[ #wikipedia ] #[ #chatzilla ] #[ #lostpedia ] #[ #IrcII ] #[ #linguistics ] #[ #botters ] #[ #botters-games ] #[ #botters-ai ] #[ #firefox ] #[ #planeshift ] #[ #nonsensopedia ] #[ #nightmarepedia ] #[ #fxxiclopedia ] #[ #wikia-residentevil ] #[ #fedora ] #[ #fedora-kde ] #[ #php ] #[ #html ] #[ #quassel ] #[ #shellium ] #[ #supybot ] #[ #xchat ] #[ #irssi ] #[ #videogame-wikia ] #[ #ol ] #[ #wikia-farmville ] #[ ##linux ] #[ #wikia ] #[ #iblocklist ] #[ #hardware ] #[ #ubuntu ] #[ ##mirc ] #[ #wordpress-docs ] Category:Morphopedia Category:Humour Category:Religion-Based Category:TV Reference Category:Pokemon Category:Demons